This invention relates generally to solar powered systems for generating electrical energy, particularly of the type used in space to generate electrical power for a satellite or other space vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved solar collector and related thermal powered generator unit in combination as a single lightweight and compact assembly with a space radiator for dissipating excess heat from the system.
Solar powered generator systems are generally known in the art for converting solar radiation energy into electrical power. Such generator systems are particularly useful in providing electrical energy to operate equipment in remote installation sites, especially such as space applications to operate the electrical systems of a satellite or other space vehicle. Solar powered generator systems typically include a relatively large collector surface exposed to incident solar radiation, in combination with conversion means for converting the incident radiation to electrical energy. In one form known generally as a dynamic power system, the collector surface comprises a reflector having a specially contoured parabolic mirror or the like for focusing and concentrating incident solar radiation upon a thermally driven generator unit, such as a heat exchange manifold containing a process fluid for driving a turbine generator or the like. In another form commonly known as a passive generator system, the collector surface comprises an extended surface area carrying photovoltaic cells designed to convert incident solar radiation into electrical energy.
Considerable design efforts have been directed toward improvements in the power generation efficiency of solar generator systems, while simultaneously reducing the overall size and weight of the generator package. Size and weight reductions of the solar generator system can be particularly significant in space applications to permit efficient storage and transport within the cargo bay of a transport and/or launch vehicle. Moreover, system size reduction can be especially desirable in the context of space defense systems to enhance the survivability of the solar generator system and the equipment powered thereby in the event of attack.
In many space power generation applications, dynamic systems using a solar reflector are often preferred in view of their relatively efficient power output from a compact, low profile system, in comparison with passive systems utilizing an extended array of photovoltaic cells. However, in dynamic power systems, the generator engine typically requires at least some excess or waste heat to be dissipated to the surrounding space environment for proper long term operation. In the past, such excess heat has been rejected to space by means of a radiator having an extended radiator surface area. Unfortunately, the combination of the solar reflector and the radiator as separate structures in a solar power system does not fully optimize the system into a highly compact, low profile geometry.
The present invention relates, therefore, to an improved solar powered generator system having a solar collector and associated radiator integrated into a single lightweight assembly of compact size and shape. The invention is particularly adapted for use in a dynamic power system wherein the solar collector and associated radiator are formed on the same structural substrate.